Angel of the Night
by anime1lover
Summary: Travel with Ed and Al to the city of Ramore full of legends and secrets. Plus they will meet the legendary Angelia the Angel of the night. Will they die or fall in love trying. Pairings:EdxOC?,AlxOC?,and MustangxOC. All Ch revised.
1. Memories

Full Metal Alchemist Fanfic 

Author: Anime1lover

Date started: 2/06/05

Date revised: 10/22/05

Title: Angel of the night

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. But I do own my character Angelia and this plot. So please no flames. Lol so read, review, and as always enjoy!

Author's note: Sorry it took so long to revise and stuff, but I do plan to continue it and add Ch 4 next. Promise...I just don't know when I will get around to doing it.

Preview: Ed and Al are traveling throught the town known as Ramore with a terrifying secret. Plus Ed and Al will meet the angel of silence known as Angelia. Who has a secret of her own no one knows what could that be.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ch 1 Memories

(Ed and Al were waiting outside Cornel Mustangs office because they were summoned to his office for special orders. Suddenly the door flung open and a girl came flying out she had long brown hair and navy blue eyes. Cornel Mustang came out and yelled at the girl.)

"I never want to see your face in this town ever again got it!"

She got up and dusted herself off.

Then she said "Fine with me I never wanted to marry you any way. So there jerk!"

(She stormed off in the opposite direction of Mustang. She passes Ed and Al as she headed out the door. She stopped infront of Ed and Al. Then she said to them almost in a whisper,)

said "I know I am not allowed to say this, but head out to Ramore and you shall find some clues to the philosopher stone."

(After she that she left Ed and Al in shock. Mustang then invited them into his office and told them to sit down. So they did. Then Mustang shut the door and returned to his desk to sit down in his chair. Rested his elbows on the desk then he folded his hands and rested his head on them.)

Then he said "Well,well it's time to go another quest."

Ed shook his head and

said back to Mustang "No, If you don't mind I would like to take a five day vacation to the city of Ramore. If you surely don't mind."

Mustang smiled and said,

"Sure go ahead but be back in five days got it, or else I'll have to send my dog after you."

(They both laughed and then Ed and Al both left the room. Then Ed and Al ran after the girl that gave them that information. When they caught sight of the girl Ed and Al yell,)

"Wait! Please wait we need to talk to you."

(Girl looks at them with shock in her eyes then she,)

says "yes?"

Ed "We need to know why you said that mam."

Girl " Just call me Angel."

Ed "Sure Angel."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next time on Full Metal Alchemist: Ch 2: City of legends:Ed and Al find out that this city is more than just beautiful.


	2. City of Legends

Fullmetal Alchemist 

Fanfic

Author: Anime1lover

Title: Angel of the Night

Disclaimer: I repeat for the 1 millioneth time I do not own any of the Characters. I do own the character Angelia.

Author's note: Well here's the next updated chapter of FMA I hope you enjoy better than last time. Thank you see you real soon.

Preview: Ch 2: City of legends:Ed and Al find out that this city is more than just beautiful.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ch 2 City of Legends

Angel "Well boys if you want to know more follow me and I will be willing to show you all that I know so come along. Now we don't have all day you know."

(Both Ed and Al nodded their heads and followed Angel to her car when the reached it she motioned for them to hop in and so they did. Then they drove off not knowing Mustang watched them from the upper window. He had a very serious glare on his face.They drove through the country side in silence that is until Angel asked Ed and Al,)

Angel "Have you heard of the Alchemist who can change into the form of an angel?"

Ed replies after shaking his head

Ed "No, nothing why is there something we should know, Miss Angel?"

(Angel kinda tilted her head down so they couldn't see her face when she started talking, but she could still see where she was driving.)

Angel "Well there's rumors of a girl who goes around town Stealing things from the wicked then giving them back to the rightful owners or needy. While all the more trying to find her true love..."

(Angel went silent for a moment, but continues after taking a turn down the dirt road.)

Angel "Well they say everytime she gets close to someone they fall over and die...instantly..."

(Silent again and still looking down she parks near a cafe and says to them,)

Angel "Come on' let's get something to eat and drink real quick, okay?"

(Ed and Al climb out of the car looking at her worriedly. They silently nod their heads and follow Angel in. Then they grabbed a seat at a booth and sat down. They grabbed their menues and took a look at it for something to go. Suddenly Ed and Angel over heard a guy at the bar pestering one of the waitresses. So they both got up and walked over to the guy. They tapped his sholder and said to him,)

Ed and Angel "Hey bub it's time to hit the road and get lost in ancient history."

(The guy half drunk throws the waitress to the ground and charges at Angel. Ed seeing this rushes to help Angel, but she stops him and says,)

Angel "No Ed don't get the people out of here now this guy has planted a bomb so hurry! Get out now!"

While Angel tackeled with the man Ed and Al got all the people out of the cafe. While waiting for Angel to come out the building explodes and colaspes down on well...(gulp!) Ed screams while lots of people started crying and falling to their knees. Suddenly something stood in the mist of the smoke no one could tell who or what it was, but they knew one thing about it...it had wings.

Suddenly an old woman in the crowd notices the figure and says

"Look it's Angelia the Angel of the night the one who protects the city of Ramore. She has blessed us with our lives let us all pray. For we may now rest in a peaceful night once more."

(So everyone in the crowd except for Ed and Al fell to their knees and prayed out loud. Suddenly the figure took flight and flew off into the night full of stars. Ed starred at her in awe while she flew farther and farther away until she was gone out of his sight. Ed smiled while thinking, Ed (in his own thoughts.) "Wow she's amazing I have got to meet her..." Al called out to him and so they left to continue their journey to Ramore city.)

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next time on Full Metal Alchemist: Ch 3 A Date: Ed gets pulled into going on a date with the mysterious Angelia. Well someone other than Ed is also interested into her. What's going to happen and will Ed finally get to meet Angelia?

Please read and review. Arigato


	3. A Date

Fanfic 

Full Metal Alchemist

Author: Anime1lover

Title: Ch 3: A Date

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charaters from this golden show of shows. I do own my charater Angelia. She rocks!

Author's note: I love this story not alot, but good enough to say I am very glad I revised it. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did.

Preview: Ed gets set up to go on a date with the legendary Angelia the Angel of the night. Will things go right or will someone crash the party. Find out in the next exciting chapter of Full Metal Alchemist!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ch 3 A Date

("He he he he Oh sorry I forgot to say what's so funny, well it's just I have decided to narriate this story.") (Person in background screams while saying)

("She will destroy us all! She will destroy us all! She will destroy us all!")

(I sigh while shaking my head) (imaginary rain drop) ("Any let us begin with the story.")

("Last time we saw our heroes they had just saved a few people from a bombing attack and had a small glimps at the mysterious angel of the night Angelia. Well Ed and Al do reach the city and rent a room at a hotel. Ed catches z's in slumberland Al talks to a mysterious person for unknown reasons. Well Al walks down an alley in the mists of the night. He stops at an old pub and grabs a seat with a cloak figure who sits there with their hood over their head. Al starts the conversation with a few favors)

Al "Uh I would like to know if you wouldn't mind going out with my brother Ed Elric you know..."

Cloak figure "The Fullmetal Alchemist I know and to answer the request sure but make it sound more like a challenge to him so he will be more interested in coming. Can you do that for me?"

(Al nodded his head and smiled back at her. Then he left the pub and ran right back to the inn. He imediately woke Ed and told him the message that Ed had no idea that he and the cloak figure had made up. So knowing Ed he excepted the challenge and headed out to meat this Angelia Angel of the night. When Ed reached the Hailo park the one Al told him to go to he spotted no one there. He looked around for awhile before wondering if this was all a set up made by some crazy and stupid person out on a rampage. Suddenly he heard giggleling behind him which caused him to quickly turn around. And to his surprise he saw a girl with one black wing, one white wing, and all red out fit. She flew down to him and smiled at him. He prepared to attack and exspected her to do the same to him. Instead all she did was stick out her hand to shake his and surprisingly he took it and shook it. Then she sat down and motioned for him to do the same, so he did. Then he asked her very seriously;)

Ed "Hey Angelia why did you call me out here to fight, when you don't intend to fight me at all?"

Angelia "I just wanted to go on a date with you and knew you wouldn't come unless it sounded like a challenge."

Ed "Yeah you are right I wasn't going to come out unless it sounded really interesting to me."

(Suddenly Angelia leaned forward and kissed him on the lips which caused him to freeze up. Then he grabs her and pulls her into a much deeper kiss. Then they parted to only catch their breaths for a few seconds. Then they took a walk around the park for awhile. Suddenly Angelia picked up Ed and flew him around the silent midnight town. The whole time Al waited for Ed to return so he could hear of his adventure in the sky. After awhile Angelia dropped Ed off on the inn roof then she prepared to fly off. But before she did Ed stopped her and said)

Ed "Will I ever see you again, um Angelia?"

She kissed him, hugged him, and said

Angelia "As long as you dream of me I will forever remain near to your heart."

(Then she flew off disappearing into the last moments of the night. Ed renters the room and goes staight back to bed not before telling Al of his breath taking night. Meanwhile some one sat in the trees watching her fly off then they turned their attention back on Ed and Al to listen on the conversation once they heard all of the details they faded away leaving without a sound.)

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(Oh man that was so excitting, but I wonder will his heart return back to Winry or stay with Angelia. Because remember she is his true girlfriend even if he hasn't asked her out or said anything. You can just tell by the way they act towards each other.  
Ahh it's so romantic.)

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next time on Full Metal Alchemist: Episode 4: Death Threat: Angelias' life is on the line when some one finds out who she went on an adventure with. Will Ed and Al be able to save her or will she be lost into the night of ever lasting nightmares.


End file.
